


This is how we disappear

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Car Accidents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: W wyniku wypadku samochodowego, spowodowanego przez Louisa, Harry traci pamięć. Nie  wie, kim jest, nie rozpoznaje swojej rodziny ani przyjaciół. Nie pamięta też ani Louisa, ani ich miłości – prawie dziesięciu lat spędzonych razem.





	This is how we disappear

Zaciskam mocniej palce na kierownicy i włączam cicho radio, próbując tym samym odrobinę się rozbudzić. Paradoksalnie, muzyka, lecąca w głośnikach, jedynie pogłębia moje otępienie. Najchętniej zatrzymałbym się gdzieś na poboczu, by choć przez chwilę się zdrzemnąć, bo czuję, jak ciężkie są moje powieki, jednak kątem oka zerkam na śpiącego spokojnie Harry’ego i myślę tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej dojechać do naszego domu i przenieść go do łóżka, by mógł się spokojnie wyspać. Należy mu się to.

_To były pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia, które spędziliśmy w rodzinnym domu zielonookiego, ale także moje pierwsze spotkanie z teściami. Oczywiście, wiedzieli oni, że Harry jest gejem i jest w związku z mężczyzną, jednak mieć świadomość czegoś, a widzieć to na własne oczy… Obaj marzyliśmy o tym spotkaniu od bardzo dawna, jednak ciężko było nam się przekonać do szczerych intencji w ich zaproszeniu, po tym, jak wyrzucili oni 18-letniego Harry’ego, gdy przyłapali go z chłopakiem w jednoznacznej sytuacji._

_Bardzo się denerwowaliśmy i przez wiele tygodni staraliśmy się odpowiednio przygotować, kupując nie tylko idealne prezenty dla wszystkich, ale także nowe, dopasowane do siebie ubrania, specjalnie na ten wyjątkowy dzień. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne, bo jedyne, czego brakowało nam do pełni szczęścia, to kontakt z rodziną Stylesa._

_Czułem się bardzo niepewnie, stojąc u progu pomalowanego beżową farbą domku jednorodzinnego, otoczonego dużym ogrodem, otoczonym granatowym płotem. Byłem pewien, że latem musiało tu być sporo pięknych kwiatów i kwitnących krzewów – teraz jednak wszystko przykrywała gruba warstwa puszystego śniegu. Stanęliśmy ostrożnie na werandzie, trzymając w dłoniach starannie zapakowane prezenty dla całej jego rodziny. Przesunąłem delikatnie swoją ręką po łopatkach Harry’ego, czując, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany, a potem ostrożnie nacisnąłem na dzwonek, wiedząc, że żadna chwila nie będzie odpowiednia. Drzwi otworzyły się tak szybko, jakby ktoś, kto za nimi stał, wyczekiwał na nasze przyjście i jestem pewien, że tak właśnie było._

_\- Harry. – Głos Anne był cichy i kojący. Bez zastanowienia wzięła chłopaka w swoje objęcia, przytulając go mocno do szyi, mimo że był on od niej o głowę wyższy. Miała na sobie białą, rozkloszowaną sukienkę z kołnierzykiem, przyozdobionym srebrnymi perełkami, ukrytą pod bordowym fartuszkiem w choinki. Gdy tylko odsunęła się od swojego syna, uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło._

_\- A ty pewnie musisz być Louis – powiedziała i nim się spostrzegłem, przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy trzymała mnie w swoich ramionach, mogłem poczuć jej ciepło i zapach słodkich, kwiatowych perfum. – Wejdźcie, chłopcy. Pomożecie mi w nakryciu stołu – dodała, odsuwając się tak, byśmy mogli wejść._

_W domu pachniało jedzeniem, które najprawdopodobniej przygotowywała przez ostatnie kilka dni. Na jej twarzy było widać zmęczenie, ale radość z powodu naszego przybycia sprawiała, że uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy._

_Musieliśmy wyglądać zabawnie – obaj w podobnie skrojonych koszulach, różniących się jedynie barwą, biegaliśmy od kuchni do salonu, układając ozdobne talerze, srebrne sztućce i serwetki na stole, przypominaliśmy bardziej braci niż partnerów i ledwie zauważyliśmy, gdy do mieszkania weszła Gemma ze swoim mężem, który był jednocześnie najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego z dzieciństwa. Widziałem na jego twarzy zmieszanie, gdy obaj dostrzegliśmy wyraźnie zaokrąglony brzuszek blondynki. Harry nie miał ze swoją siostrą kontaktu od dłuższego czasu i zmiany, jakich nie był świadomy, sprawiły że czuł zakłopotanie. Ja natomiast uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i skinąłem głową, gratulując przyszłym rodzicom._

_Poczułem, jak przez mój kręgosłup przeszły nieprzyjemne ciarki, gdy do salonu wszedł ojciec chłopaka, ubrany w czystą koszulę i eleganckie spodnie. Nie uśmiechnął się, a jedynie uścisnął mi mocno dłoń i nie byłem pewien, czy był to przyjazny gest, jednak sam fakt, że moja obecność została przez niego zaakceptowana, była już postępem. Mężczyzna podszedł do swojego syna i zmierzwił mu włosy, nie odzywając się jednak ani słowem._

_Cały świąteczna kolacja przebiegła spokojnie. Głównym obiektem zainteresowania tego wieczoru był brzuch Gemmy, będący zwiastunem narodzin kolejnego pokolenia Stylesów. Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się, czy odziedziczy delikatne rysy matki i jej uczuciowe usposobienie, czy też będzie bardziej podobne do ojca, słynącego z ciętego języka i czarnego poczucia humoru. Poza tym, skupialiśmy się na komplementowaniu doskonałego jedzenia, przygotowanego przez Anne i gdy nadeszła pora rozdawania prezentów, poczułem nerwowy skurcz w żołądku._

_\- Harry, jesteś najmłodszy, rusz się pod choinkę – usłyszeliśmy zaczepny głos Gemmy, a zaraz po tym dziewczyna pogładziła delikatnie brzuch, uśmiechając się lekko do swojego męża. Do naszych uszu dotarło, jak Styles wzdycha ciężko, a potem zrezygnowany podniósł się od stołu, kierując się pod pięknie przystrojone, świąteczne drzewko. Zarumieniłem się delikatnie, obserwując, jak mocno opięła mu się koszula na umięśnionych ramionach w momencie, w którym ukląkł, jednak stłumiłem cichy jęk zachwytu, potrząsając szybko głową._

_Chłopak sięgnął po podłużne, płaskie pudełeczko, które sam z resztą przyozdabiałem kilkanaście dni wcześniej i uśmiechnąłem się lekko nad jego wyborem._

_\- Anne – powiedział wesoło, łapiąc moje spojrzenie i podnosząc się w stronę swojej matki. Podał jej prezent do rąk i znów zniknął pod gałązkami choinki, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem, jak brunetka odwiązuje granatową wstążkę i odsuwa wieczko opakowania. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy, gdy dostrzegła piękny, srebrny naszyjnik z delikatnym, pozłacanym serduszkiem i wyczytałem z jej warg nieme podziękowanie. Zadrżałem lekko, gdy Harry podał paczuszkę do rąk swojego ojca, który przyjął ją, choć wyglądał na dziwnie zmieszanego. Nie mógł się jednak nie uśmiechnąć, widząc kolekcjonerskie wydanie albumu zespołu, którego uwielbiał odkąd był nastolatkiem, a na koncercie którego poznał swoją żonę._

_Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, dostrzegłem leżące przede mną dwa prezenty, na których zauważyłem swoje imię. Chwyciłem za mniejszy, kątem oka widząc, że Gemma uważnie mi się przygląda i wiedziałem już, że to podarunek od niej. Roześmiałem się głośno, gdy w końcu udało mi się rozpakować papier i ukazało mi się zdjęcie umazanej czekoladą buzi kilkuletniego Harry’ego, oprawiona w metalową ramkę. Moja reakcja była idealną zasłoną dla wzruszenia, które ciepłą falą wypełniło całe moje ciało, a które tłumiłem w sobie, by nie wydać się za mało męskim Podobne emocje zawładnęły mną, gdy rozdarłem papier drugiego prezentu i zauważyłem, że dostaliśmy z Harry’m pasujące do siebie, ciepłe swetry w świąteczne wzorki – on z reniferami, ja z bałwanami._

_Jedno spojrzenie chłopaka wystarczyło, byśmy podjęli decyzję. Natychmiastowo je na siebie założyliśmy, zostając nagrodzeni szerokim uśmiechem mamy Harry’ego. Wszystko wydawało się być idealne._

Ze wspomnień, które z całą pewnością jeszcze długo będę pielęgnował w swojej pamięci, wyrwa mnie głos spikera radiowego, oznajmiającego słuchaczom, że dochodzi trzecia w nocy. Wzdycham cicho, obserwując pozycję naszego samochodu na nawigacji – przed nami jeszcze 47 kilometrów jazdy, a więc, zważając na warunki pogodowe, za godzinę powinniśmy być w domu. Uśmiecham się na tę myśl, wyobrażając sobie, jak zanoszę opartego o szybę Harry’ego do sypialni, a potem rano, pod przystrojonym przeze mnie świątecznym drzewkiem, czeka na niego ostatni prezent.  _Och, może przed ostatni -_ myślę i rumienię się delikatnie.

Jestem okropnie zmęczony, a spokojny oddech chłopaka i cicha muzyka sprawiają, że powieki mi ciążą i cholera, ta sekunda, w której pozwoliłem sobie zamknąć oczy, kosztuje mnie wszystko.

Skręcam gwałtownie kierownicą, gdy dostrzegam reflektory, błyszczące w oczach stojącej kilka metrów przede mną sarny bo nie chcę jej skrzywdzić i tracę panowanie nad autem, które obraca się kilkakrotnie po mocno oblodzonej nawierzchni. Gdzieś w swojej podświadomości przypominam sobie, że Harry nie zapiął pasów i wpadam w jeszcze większą panikę, która zupełnie przejmuje nade mną kontrolę i nie potrafię logicznie myśleć. Wciskam z całej siły hamulec, choć na lodzie zdaje się on na nic i kręcę na oślep kierownicą, napędzany przez nerwy i buzującą mi w żyłach adrenalinę. Kątem oka zauważam tylko nadjeżdżające z naprzeciwka, rozpędzone auto, które po chwili z głośnym hukiem uderza w bok mojego samochodu, z tej samej strony, po której śpi Harry i krzyczę, gdy widzę, jak jego głowa z całej siły uderza w szybę i wszędzie jest jego krew, a potem czuję jak kierownica wbija się w moje żebra, z impetem wyrzucając całe powietrze z moich płuc i tracę przytomność, osuwając się w ciemność.

*

Kiedy otwieram oczy, momentalnie oślepia mnie ostra biel sufitu i mrużę powieki, starając się przyzwyczaić zmęczone źrenice do jasnego światła pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduję. W następnej sekundzie rzeczywistość uderza we mnie z całej siły i wpadam w panikę, gdy ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej uniemożliwia mi wstanie.  _Senność, sarna, wypadek, krew na szybie i desce rozdzielczej_. Panikuję, szarpiąc się gwałtownie, jednak ktoś popycha mnie z powrotem na miękką pościel.

\- Harry! – wrzeszczę, ponownie próbując zejść z łóżka, na którym z jakiegoś powodu leżę i czuję, jak na moim ramieniu zaciska się silna, szorstka dłoń.

\- Przeżył – słyszę i uspokajam się. Odzyskuję logiczne myślenie, unosząc się na łokciach i orientuję się, gdzie jestem, dostrzegając podłączoną do moich żył kroplówkę i liczne bandaże. Stojący przede mną, łysiejący mężczyzna z lekką nadwagą, zerka na mnie zmęczonymi oczami zza swoich prostokątnych okularów  – Nazywam się Dave Cornwell, jestem lekarzem. Miał pan wypadek samochodowy – mówi, a żołądek skręca mi się z nerwów. – Ma pan złamane żebro, rozcięty łuk brwiowy i sporo siniaków, ale pańskiemu życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Miał pan dużo szczęścia. – Jego spokojny głos i słowa, które wypowiada, sprawiają, że natychmiast rozumiem, że mój chłopak odniósł poważniejsze obrażenia.

\- Co z nim? – wyrwa mi się, bo moje zdrowie liczy się teraz dla mnie najmniej. Cronwell krzywi się lekko.

\- Nie jest pan rodziną, nie mogę udzielić takich informacji – mówi cicho, patrząc mi współczująco prosto w oczy.

\- Jesteśmy razem od prawie dziesięciu lat! – wrzeszczę, a do moich oczu napływają niechciane łzy ze zdenerwowania.  - Chcę go zobaczyć! – krzyczę, ignorując rozrywający ból w klatce piersiowej, a mężczyzna kręci jedynie głową. – Chcę go natychmiast zobaczyć! – drę się dalej, jednak Cornwell pozostaje niewzruszony. Popycha mnie z powrotem na poduszki, nachylając się nade mną.

\- Podam teraz panu środek uspokajający, po którym pan zaśnie – mówi cicho, przepraszającym tonem, a po policzkach ciekną mi gorące strumienie - Gwarantuję, że pan Styles jest pod najlepszą opieką – dodaje, a potem w milczeniu patrzę, jak wbija w moje ramię strzykawkę i momentalnie zamykam oczy.

*

Kiedy się budzę, ktoś trzyma moją dłoń i po dłuższej chwili orientuję się, że to Anne.  Unoszę się ostrożnie na łokciach, bo ból w klatce piersiowej jest nie do wytrzymania i zerkam na nią, czując ciarki przechodzące przez całe moje ciało. Nie ma już w niej śladu po szczęśliwej, uroczej kobiecie, którą widziałem w Boże Narodzenie. Pod czekoladowymi oczami dostrzegam ogromne, ciemne worki, podczas gdy jej tęczówki lśnią od łez. Nie przestaje płakać, wpatrując się we mnie w milczeniu, dopóki nie orientuje się, że na nią patrzę.

\- Dlaczego? – pytanie, które próbuję zdać, zatrzymuje mi się w gardle, więc biorę głęboki oddech, próbując opanować swoje bijące w przerażająco szybkim tempie serce – Dlaczego jesteś ze mną, a nie przy nim? Czy on… - urywam, bojąc się wypowiedzieć tego, o czym pomyślałem.

\- Przespałeś cały dzień, Louis – mówi, ale w jej głosie nie słyszę złości ani pretensji – Harry miał rano operację, bo w jego mózgu pojawił się krwiak. Wybudził się dwie godziny temu – mówi łamiącym się tonem, a po policzkach spływają jej strumienie łez i przestaję cokolwiek rozumieć. Skoro odzyskał przytomność, dlaczego Anne tak przeraźliwie płacze? Dlaczego nie ma jej przy Harrym?

Zanim udaje mi się ją o to zapytać, kobieta pochyla się nade mną, kładzie swoją głowę na moich kolanach i zanosi się długim, przeraźliwym szlochem, próbując się uspokoić i nie wiem, jakie gesty są dozwolone. Kładę więc ostrożnie dłoń na jej ramieniu, ściskając je mocno i czuję, jak kobieta delikatnie się rozluźnia.

\- Co się stało? – pytam stanowczo, a wtedy ona podnosi się i w jej oczach dostrzegam nieopisany ból.

\- Znów go straciłam, Louis – mówi, ponownie biorąc moją dłoń we własną, tak jakby chciała mnie ochronić przed tym, co za chwilę usłyszę. Wpatrywałem się w nią z napięciem, gdy z trudem uspokajała oddech. – Gdy tylko się wybudził, doktor Cornwell pozwolił mi się z nim zobaczyć – kontynuuje drżącym od emocji głosem i czuję, jak z nerwów zbiera mi się na wymioty. – On mnie nie poznaje – powiedziała słabym, cichym głosem, bardziej do siebie niż w moim kierunku – Harry mnie nie poznaje – powtórzyła trochę głośniej, a ja miałem wrażenie, że wszystko co słyszę, nie dotyczy mnie samego, że to jakiś koszmar, z którego miałem nadzieję wybudzić się, leżąc obok niego. Spokojnie oddychającego, całego, zdrowego, szczęśliwego, w pieprzonym swetrze w renifery.

 

*

 

Kiedy stoję przed sterylnie czystymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do sali, w której podłączony do szpitalnej aparatury, leży Harry, czuję, jak przez całe moje ciało przechodzą nieprzyjemne dreszcze, których nie potrafię opanować, mimo ogromnych starań, jakie w to wkładam. Każdy krok, jaki stawiam, jest dla mnie niewyobrażalnie ciężki, głównie z powodu złamanego żebra. Moja klatka piersiowa związana jest ciasno bandażami, uniemożliwiającymi mi normalne oddychanie, jednak wciąż się zapominam, próbując odruchowo unieść swoje barki i krzywię się automatycznie, gdy ostry ból paraliżuje na chwilę moje ruchy.

Denerwuję się, chyba nigdy w życiu się tak cholernie nie bałem, choć gdzieś w głębi serca mam jeszcze cichą nadzieję, że chłopak mnie rozpozna. Jeśli tak się stanie, w najgorszym przypadku spędzi w szpitalu kolejny tydzień, a potem wrócimy do siebie, do naszego ciepłego, przytulnego domu i wszystko będzie tak idealne, jak dawniej. Wizja ta sprawia, że czuję niebezpieczną suchość w gardle, jednak powstrzymuję się od płaczu, zagryzając dolną wargę niemalże do krwi. Muszę być silny, on nie może zobaczyć mnie w takim stanie.

_Błagam, niech mnie pamięta…_

W normalnych okolicznościach, najprawdopodobniej nie otrzymałbym prawa do odwiedzin mojego chłopaka, ponieważ nie byłem nawet jego rodziną. Znajdowałem się tutaj tylko dlatego, że lekarze musieli sprawdzić, jak wiele Harry zapomniał, a po zapoznaniu się ze skróconą wersją naszej historii, dr Cornwell stwierdził, że może on nie pamiętać swojej matki, ponieważ widział ją pierwszy raz od dziewięciu lat, na zaledwie kilka godzin przed wypadkiem. Przy tak silnym urazie, umysł ludzki wyrzuca ze świadomości czasami wydarzenia z całego dnia, w którym miał on miejsce.

Zarówno ja, jak i Cornwell, doskonale zdawaliśmy sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że jeśli Styles nie będzie pamiętał mnie, nie będzie pamiętał nikogo i wtedy podarowałbym sobie pozwolenie na płacz. Teraz jednak muszę pozostać silny i mieć nadzieję.

Łapię spojrzenie lekarza, a potem naciskam drżącą z nerwów dłonią na srebrną klamkę. Sala, na której znajduje się Harry jest mała, a obok niego znajdują się tylko dwa, puste łóżka. Ściany pomalowane są na morski kolor, gryzący się z żółtawą podłogą i jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie złośliwy komentarz zielonookiego, gdybyśmy znaleźli się tutaj w innych okolicznościach. Chłopak pracował od kilku lat jako projektant wnętrz i wszelkie potknięcia w tej dziedzinie sprawiały, że wpadał w złość, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć ignorancji, z jaką ktoś potraktował dane pomieszczenie.

Teraz zdaje się nie zauważać mojej obecności. Na pół leżąc, wpatruje się w milczeniu w widok za oknem, przesuwając jedną ze swoich dłoni po zewnętrznej stronie drugiej, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy się czymś denerwował i widząc ten znajomy gest, nieco się rozluźniam.

Podchodzę do niego ostrożnie, starając się nie rozpłakać, na widok tego, jak mocno jest okaleczony. Na policzku, tuż pod prawym okiem ma założone trzy szwy, jednak najgorsze rozcięcie, to znajdujące się na skroni, przykryte zostało opatrunkiem. Świadomość, że wszelkie rany, jakie znajdują się na ciele, spowodowane są moją głupotą, sprawia, że uginają się pode mną nogi.

Widzę, jak Cronwell pokazuje do mnie na migi, bym się odezwał, więc biorę głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Harry – szepczę. Mój głos brzmi dziwnie obco i ochryple, jednak nie ma to w tej chwili najmniejszego znaczenia. Chłopak przesuwa płynnie wzrokiem z ulicy na moją twarz i gdy nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się ze sobą, zaczynam panikować. Jego tęczówki są puste i nieco chłodne, i nie przypominam sobie, by chłopak kiedykolwiek tak na mnie patrzył. Nie próbuję już powstrzymać łez, cisnących mi się do oczu i czuję, jak spływają mi ciurkiem po twarzy, jedna za drugą. Widzę, jak ten krzywi się znacząco, obserwując moją reakcję.

\- Chryste, czy to jest wszystko, co umiecie robić? – złości się - Wymawiać to cholerne imię, co do którego nie jestem nawet pewien, że jest moim własnym i płakać nad moim łóżkiem? - warczy, z irytacją zerkając to na mnie, to na stojącego w drzwiach lekarza - A ty kim tak właściwie jesteś, hm? Jakimś moim pieprzonym bratem? – pyta, podnosząc się i orientuję się, że to pierwszy raz w życiu, gdy odzywa się do mnie takim tonem. Pierwszy raz, gdy słyszę, jak przeklina na mnie w złości i mogę tylko na niego patrzeć, czując, jak pęka mi serce.

Widzę znaczący gest, jaki pokazuje Cornwell i przytakuje mu ostrożnie, ścierając mokre ślady odrobinę za długim rękawem koszuli, którą mam na sobie. Uśmiecham się słabo do Harry'ego, a on, wciąż zdenerwowany, patrzy na mnie pytająco. Zbieram się w sobie i odchrząkuje krótko.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie trochę później – mówię cicho, a głos, który słyszę, wypowiada ktoś inny – Przyniosę ze sobą zdjęcia – dodaję i widzę, jak jego twarz odrobinę się rozjaśnia, a potem na sztywnych nogach opuszczam salę, w której się znajduję i jak w autopilocie, kieruję swoje kroki do przypisanego mi łóżka, w którym zostanę aż do kolejnego ranka. Gdy tylko opadam na miękką, bawełnianą pościel i ból w żebrach nieco ustępuje, świadomość tego, co się stało, przytłacza mnie i kulę się jak zranione zwierzę, a potem chowam załzawioną twarz w poduszkę i wyję, wyję, wyję, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić.

 

*

 

Kiedy rano zostaję wypisany ze szpitala przez puszystą pielęgniarkę, nie znajduję w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by przed udaniem się do domu, zerknąć do sali Harry’ego. Na samą myśl coś ściska mnie w żołądku z nerwów. Zamawiam więc taksówkę, bo powiedziano mi, że nasze auto nadawało się wyłączenie do kasacji i wzdycham ciężko, gdy ta przyjeżdża po dziesięciu minutach i czarnoskóry taksówkarz zawozi mnie prosto pod nasze mieszkanie. W momencie, w którym przekraczam jego próg, coś we mnie pęka. Tłumione emocje biorą nade mną górę i wrzeszczę najgłośniej jak potrafię, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś mnie usłyszy. Taka forma wyładowania się odpowiada mi dużo bardziej, niżeli płacz i gdy w końcu moje gardło odmawia posłuszeństwa, czuję się odrobinę lepiej, choć ulga nie przychodzi. Bez większego zastanowienia biorę w ręce swojego laptopa, nie kłopocząc się nawet, by odpowiednio go spakować i zamykam za sobą drzwi, kalecząc dłoń o ostrą końcówkę klucza. Nawet cholerny breloczek, pieprzony futrzany piesek, którego kiedyś podarował mi Harry, sprawia mi teraz ból. Wsuwam go pospiesznie do kieszeni, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć, a potem ściskam go w niej mocno, uspokajając oddech, gdy delikatny plusz łaskocze mnie w palce.

 Przepraszam oczekującego na mnie od dziesięciu minut taksówkarza za zwłokę i ponownie udaję się do szpitala, szukając w sobie siły, której nie mam i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będę mieć.

 

*

Harry wydaje się na mnie czekać, ale bardzo możliwe, że sobie to po prostu wmawiam, chcąc poczuć się choć odrobinę lepiej. Podnosi się ostrożnie, gdy zauważa moją obecność w sali i uśmiecha się do mnie niepewnie, gdy bez słowa unoszę dłoń, czując się jak ostatni idiota. Coś nieprzyjemnie ściska mnie w żołądku, kiedy myślę o zaróżowionych ustach chłopaka, które zwykłem całować każdego dnia na powitanie.

Trzęsą mi się dłonie, gdy ostrożnie siadam na krześle obok łóżka Harry’ego i włączam swojego laptopa. Obaj milczymy i widzę, jak brwi chłopaka unoszą się w niemym pytaniu i zaciekawieniu, gdy dostrzega własną, uśmiechniętą twarz, ustawioną jako tapetę mojego wyświetlacza. Boli mnie serce, gdy w oczach patrzącego na mnie z fotografii chłopaka dostrzegam znajomy blask, którego teraz tak bardzo mi brakuje. Wzdycham ciężko, próbując powstrzymać nieprzyjemne myśli i czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, klikam dwukrotnie w ikonkę  _Zdjęcia_  i z pustką w głowie, zerkam na wszelkie nazwy po kolei, nie będąc pewien, od czego zacząć

\- Który folder chcesz zobaczyć najpierw? – pytam w końcu zrezygnowany, przesuwając swój komputer w jego kierunku. Chłopak przez chwilę czyta ich nazwy, jednak w końcu kręci głową, wyraźnie zdenerwowany i zdezorientowany.

\- Pokaż mi ten ze zdjęciem z pulpitu – mówi cicho, a ja oddycham płytko. – Wyglądałem na szczęśliwego – dodaje, tłumacząc swój wybór. Mimo że sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdujemy nie jest normalna, utrata pamięci Harry’ego jeszcze do mnie nie dotarła i staram się nie zastanawiać nad tymi słowami. Odszukuję więc szybko odpowiednią lokalizację na dysku i z bladym uśmiechem, podaję mu swój laptop. Zielonooki zręcznie bierze go na kolana i czyta nazwę folderu, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ślub Gemmy i Ashtona – mówi, a potem patrzy oczekująco prosto w moje oczy, jakby szukając w nich odpowiedzi. – Kim oni są? – dopytuje w końcu, gdy wciąż milczę i cholera, tak ciężko jest mi się odezwać, gdy czuję, jak łzy związują mi język w supeł.

\- Gemma to twoja starsza siostra. – Mój głos jest zmieniony i zdaje się dziwnie obcy – Ashton jest jej mężem. – Uśmiecham się lekko na tę myśl - Chodziliśmy razem na studia, przyjaźniliśmy się z nim. Można powiedzieć, że w tamtych czasach byliśmy nierozłączni – dodaję i nie czekając na odpowiedź, uruchamiam pierwsze zdjęcie. Z ekranu uśmiecha się do nas młoda para i przypominam sobie uczucie, jakie towarzyszyło mi, gdy zobaczyłem ich przed drzwiami kościoła po raz pierwszy. Harry przesuwa palcem po długich, jasnych włosach Gemmy i jej białej, rozkloszowanej sukience z drobnej koronki, a potem obserwuję, jak przenosi wzrok na jej męża i wzdycham cicho na widok tak bliskiej mi osoby. Oczy chłopaka na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymują się na przystojnym, wysokim brunecie, obejmującym ciasno w pasie drobą dziewczynę i kiedy myślę, że być może cokolwiek sobie przypomina, Harry zmienia zdjęcie.

Wpatrujemy się w nie w milczeniu. Nie prosi mnie o komentarz, więc milczę, patrząc na nasze wygięte w uśmiechu usta. Fotografia przedstawia jego, Gemmę i mnie. Pozujemy uśmiechnięci przed bardzo mocno przystrojoną limuzyną, udając, że należy do nas samych. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam radosny śmiech blondynki, gdy zaproponowałem ją na miejsce ich pierwszego małżeńskiego seksu i oburzone prychnięcie babci Ashotna, gdy usłyszała moje słowa.

\- Mamy jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo? – pyta, a ja zamieram. – Ty, ja, Gemma. Jest ktoś jeszcze? – dodaje, gdy zauważa moją zdezorientowaną minę, a mnie kręci się w głowie na te słowa i mam ochotę zwymiotować z nerwów. Z trudem udaje mi się złapać oddech.

\- Nie jesteśmy braćmi – udaje mi się z siebie w końcu wykrztusić, jednak bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej nie ustępuje. Doskonale wiem, co przedstawia kolejne zdjęcie, więc zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić, po prostu mu je pokazuję, obserwując jego reakcję.

Usta Harry’ego otwierają się ze zdumienia i niezrozumienia, gdy dostrzega zatrzymaną na fotografii chwilę. Patrzę na samego siebie, tak bardzo wtedy szczęśliwego i mam wrażenie, że to wszystko działo się w innym życiu, w innym świecie, jakbyśmy to nie byli my.

Stoję na palcach, a chłopak z burzą loków na głowie, obejmuje mnie jedną ręką, kładąc swoją silną dłoń pomiędzy łopatkami, podczas gdy nasze usta stykają się w delikatnym, przelotnym pocałunku, na tle tej samej, ślubnej limuzyny, przy której przed chwilą pozowaliśmy w trójkę. Pamiętam jeszcze słowa, które wyszeptał mi wtedy do ucha: „Kiedyś przyjdzie nasza kolej, kiedyś nam pozwolą, Lou” i mam ochotę się rozpłakać, bo wiem, że już nigdy tak nie będzie. W następnej sekundzie Harry z całej siły zatrzaskuje laptopa, odsuwając go od siebie i nie mogę go winić za tak gwałtowną reakcję, jednak mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś miażdżył mi żołądek i klatkę piersiową. Z trudem łapię powietrze.

\- Na przyjaciół też nie wyglądamy – szepcze, patrząc na mnie pustym wzrokiem. – Więc kim, do cholery, jesteśmy? – pyta głośno po chwili, zerkając na mnie ze złością, kiedy znów nie udzielam mu odpowiedzi, patrząc na swoje drżące z nerwów nadgarstki. – Kim dla mnie byłeś? – warczy, łapiąc mnie za przegub ręki. Jego dotyk pali i nie umiem na niego właściwie reagować.

\- Lubiłeś nazywać mnie swoim wszystkim – mówię cicho zgodnie z prawdą, tak cicho, że zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle mnie usłyszał, bo to pierwsze, co przychodzi mi do głowy, obserwując jednocześnie pogiętą pościel przy jego palcach, które na niej zacisnął. – Byliśmy ze sobą, Harry w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu – szepczę, drżąc na całym ciele tak, jakbym był nagi a on krzywi się nieznacznie, jednak nie przestaję udzielać mu wyjaśnień. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, partnerami, kochankami – wymieniam, czując, jak niewidzialna ściana, która odgradzała mnie od żalu i bólu, właśnie zostaje zburzona – A teraz to wszystko stracone, przez jeden pieprzony wypadek. Dlaczego, kurwa mać? – wrzeszczę i tracę nad sobą panowanie. Pochylam się, szarpiąc go mocno za koszulkę, a on nawet nie reaguje. Adrenalina uderza mi do głowy i nie czuję nawet bólu w złamanym żebrze. – Dlaczego nie zapiąłeś tych pieprzonych pasów!? – drę się, a po policzkach ciekną mi gorące łzy rozpaczy. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się ze strachu. Nie ma siły mnie odepchnąć. – Byliśmy ze sobą tacy szczęśliwi! – wyję, ściskając w dłoniach delikatną bawełnę, którą on pospiesznie wyszarpuje, zerkając na mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Przestań, Louis – prosi cicho, a ja natychmiast się uspokajam, patrząc na niego zszokowany. Chłopak wydaje się być równie mocno zdziwiony, gdy jego źrenice rozszerzają się ze zdumienia.

-  _Louis_  – powtarzam cicho, ponownie nachylając się nad nim. Chłopak automatycznie kuli się, przygotowany na kolejny atak z mojej strony, jednak cała moja złość wyparowuje w chwili, w której się odezwał – To moje imię, Harry. Tak mam na imię – bełkoczę bez sensu, podekscytowany - Skąd je znasz? – pytam ostrożnie, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Szatyn nie odpowiada, zamiast tego przykładając sobie dłonie do skroni. Masuje je delikatnie, najprawdopodobniej próbując ulżyć sobie odrobinę w bólu głowy. – Ktoś ci je powiedział? – nie daję za wygraną, a nasze spojrzenia w końcu się ze sobą spotykają.

Zieleń i błękit, strach i niepewność, niezrozumienie i tęsknota.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – mówi, charakterystycznym dla siebie, niskim i zachrypniętym głosem, w którym jestem w stanie rozpoznać przerażenie i coś na kształt kiełkującej nadziei – Nie myślałem nad tym, co mówię – dodaje, a ja podrywam się.

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie – mówię, a on wzrusza ramionami, bo moje słowa nie mają sensu – chłopak nie może nigdzie wstawać, a potem wychodzę z sali i kieruję swoje kroki prosto do gabinetu doktora Cornwella.

*

\- Proszę się uspokoić, panie Tomlinson i uważnie posłuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia – warczy na mnie lekarz, najprawdopodobniej irytując się moją natarczywością. – Pan Styles miał krwiaka mózgu. Został on już co prawda zoperowany, jednak bardzo ciężko jest przewidzieć, jak będzie wyglądała jego przyszłość, bo każdy organizm reaguje inaczej – mówi, na tyle wolno, bym bez trudu przyswoił sobie jego słowa. Patrzę na niego uważnie, kiwając głową, by ten kontynuował, a on uśmiecha się do mnie uprzejmie – Jeśli stan jego zdrowia na to pozwoli, za tydzień będzie mógł opuścić szpital. Kiedy dzisiejszego ranka przeprowadziłem z nim rozmowę, wyraził on chęć powrotu do domu swojej matki – mówi, a ja gwałtownie podnoszę się z krzesła, jednak w następnej sekundzie czuję dotkliwy ból żeber i znów opadam na siedzenie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Nie zgadzam się – odzywam się szybko, a kąciki ust Cornwella unoszą się łagodnie.

\- Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nie do pana należy decyzja – mówi powoli – Jednak zasugerowałem panu Stylesowi, że jeśli chce odzyskać pamięć, powinien wrócić tam, gdzie przebywał przez ostatnie dziewięć lat – dodaje, a ja oddycham z ulgą i czuję pokłady nieopisanej wdzięczności, rozlewające się po całym moim ciele.

\- Dziękuję – mówię cicho, zaciskając mocno dłonie na jasnym materiale mojej bluzy.

\- Panie Tomlinson – zaczyna, zmuszając mnie, bym znów na niego spojrzał. – Musi pan zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że szanse na to, by pan Styles odzyskał pamięć wynoszą pięćdziesiąt procent dla części i trzydzieści procent dla odzyskania jej w całości – tłumaczy, a ja czuję, jak coś ciężkiego opada na dno mojego żołądka. – Fakt, że nazwał pana po imieniu stawia jego przypadek w dobrym świetle, ale niczego  nie gwarantuje. Istnieje możliwość, że to pierwsza i ostatnia rzecz, którą sobie przypomni - dodaje, a ja drżę na te słowa na całym ciele, nie przyjmując ich do świadomości.

\- Odzyskam go – mówię stanowczo, biorąc uspokajający oddech. – Odzyskam – powtarzam ciszej, a potem ściskam dłoń Cornwella i opuszczam jego gabinet, kierując swoje chwiejne kroki do wyjścia.

 

*

Kiedy taksówka podjeżdża pod nasz dom, Harry waha się krótko, zanim postanawia opuścić jej przytulne wnętrze i ta chwilowa niepewność w jego ruchach i oczach sprawia, że krzywię się automatycznie, kuląc ramiona. Fakt, że obawia się zostać ze mną sam na sam, zadaje mi niemalże fizyczny ból, ale nie komentuję tego w żaden sposób, pozwalając mu się rozejrzeć, podczas gdy sam pochylam się do pachnącego tytoniem i tanią wodą kolońską kierowcy, wciskając w jego dłoń banknot. Mężczyzna mruczy coś pod nosem, co biorę za oschłe podziękowanie, a potem patrzy na mnie znacząco, więc odsuwam się i zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi drzwi, godząc się z tym, że nie otrzymam swojej reszty.  
\- Tylko nie szalej za moje cholerne pięć funtów, dupku – warczę, krzywiąc się i wystawiając w kierunku oddalającego się pojazdu środkowy palec. Sekundę później spoglądam na Harry’ego, który normalnie w tej sytuacji z pewnością pomógłby mi się rozluźnić, obracając całą sytuację w żart, ale zmarszczone w grymasie brwi chłopaka i wygięte wargi jasno obrazują mi, co myśli o moim zachowaniu.  
\- Nie jesteś szczególnie uprzejmy – mówi, a potem, co nie ucieka mojej uwadze, zaciska odrobinę mocniej palce na pasku swojej torby, jak zawsze, gdy jest czymś zirytowany. Zaczynam się denerwować.  
Nie chcąc pogarszać swojej sytuacji, po prostu milczę, a on bez słowa rusza przez pokryty grubą warstwą śniegu ogród, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Biały puch zabawnie trzeszczy pod jego dobrze dopasowanymi traperami i coś ściska mnie w żołądku, gdy przypominam sobie, jak ogromną radość sprawiało mu parodiowanie tego dźwięku.  
Docieram pod drzwi frontowe kilkanaście sekund po nim, zajęty poszukiwaniem w swojej torbie kluczy, a gdy w jego oczach zauważam irytację, zerkam na niego pytająco.  
\- Zawsze tak wolno chodzisz? – pyta, choć tak naprawdę nie oczekuje ode mnie odpowiedzi, a ja gryzę się w język, gdy w myślach natychmiastowo pojawia się sarkastyczna odpowiedź. Potrząsam więc jedynie głową, otwierając zamek i nie przepuszczając go w progu, wchodzę do mieszkania i na oślep szukam włącznika światła. Gdy w końcu udaje mi się go znaleźć, popycham podłużny przycisk w ostrożnie w dół i gdy korytarz, w którym się znajdujemy rozjaśnia się, Harry pociera delikatnie swoje oczy i naśladuje mnie, gdy ściągam z siebie śniegowce, odkładając je na przeznaczoną do butów, drewnianą półkę. Prowadzę go do salonu i dziękuję sobie w duchu, że zdecydowałem się posprzątać w mieszkaniu po swoim wcześniejszym ataku szału.  
Chłopak rozgląda się po nim, a na jego twarzy maluje się dezorientacja. Widzę, jak przesuwa wzrokiem po ciemnych, dębowych panelach, puszystych, beżowych dywanach i ścianach w kolorze kawy z mlekiem, a potem unosi lewą brew w górę, zerkając na bordową ścianę znajdującą się w południowej części pokoju, tej samej, na której osadzony jest duży, marmurowy kominek.   
Pozwala, by torba opadła mu z ramienia, a potem przesuwa długimi palcami po obiciu kanapy, przyglądając się trochę dłużej wzorzystym poduszkom.   
\- Moja – przełyka ślinę i lekko odkasłuje – siostra pomagała nam w urządzeniu domu? – pyta, a ja nie potrafię nie roześmiać się na te słowa. Blednie i poważnieje, obserwując moją reakcję, więc natychmiast się tłumaczę, czując, że chłopak traci do mnie resztki jakiejkolwiek sympatii.  
\- Jesteś projektantem wnętrz, Harry – mówię, rozkładając ramiona, by podkreślić znaczenie słów, które sekundę później wychodzą z moich ust – A ja dałem ci wolną rękę. Wszystko co widzisz, od kształtu klamki w toalecie, po piaskowe blaty w kuchni wyszło z twojego projektu – tłumaczę, obserwując jak źrenice chłopaka rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.  
\- Cóż, może powinieneś mnie powstrzymać – wzdycha, a na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu, który natychmiast odwzajemniam.  
\- Poczekaj aż wejdziesz do łazienki – śmieję się i przez chwilę jest tak, jak kiedyś, gdy zerkamy w swoje oczy, w których tlą się jeszcze resztki wesołości. Łapię płytki oddech w płuca i gestem pokazuje mu, by poszedł za mną, co ten natychmiast czyni.   
Przestrzenna, jasna kuchnia połączona z jadalnią wydaje się mu się podobać. Jego wzrok ślizga się po ścianach w kolorze piasku, czystych, drewnianych blatach i ogromnej ilości roślin w białych doniczkach, stojących, jak mogło by się wydawać, w każdym wolnym miejscu. Przez chwilę pozwalam mu się napatrzeć i czekam na jakiś komentarz z jego strony – ten jednak zerka na mnie oczekująco, więc marszczę brwi i prowadzę go do łazienki.  
Tak jak się spodziewałem, trzy ściany w kolorze matowej czerni i jedna, składająca się z małych, błyszczących kafelek, w których z łatwością można było się sobie przyjrzeć, a które tworzyły razem olbrzymie lustro rozjaśniające pomieszczenie, robią na Harrym ogromne wrażenie. Chłopak pociera spoconą skroń dłonią, a potem opiera się o brzeg okrągłej wanny, dotykając opuszkami palców łodygi stojącej przy niej rośliny. Wzdycha ciężko kręcąc głową, gdy dostrzega rozstawione wszędzie, drobne świeczki i puszyste, białe dywaniki.  
\- Chryste, Louis, naprawdę powinieneś mnie powstrzymać – mruczy, a ja chichoczę nieco nieszczerze, bo naprawdę lubię tę łazienkę. - Pokażesz mi gdzie mam – urywa, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Oddycha głęboko, nim się poprawia – Pokażesz mi, gdzie mamy swoją sypialnię? – pyta, a ja po prostu kiwam głową i już po chwili stoimy w jej progu.   
Kojący odcień ciepłego granatu, na jaki pomalowaliśmy ten wyjątkowy dla nas pokój, wywołuje na twarzy Harry’ego delikatny uśmiech i łatwo jest mi wywnioskować, że pomieszczenie naprawdę mu się podoba. Ostrożnie podchodzi do stojącego na białych panelach, dużego łóżka, gładząc dłonią błękitną narzutę. Później jego wzrok prześlizguje się po drogim żyrandolu, ręcznie malowanych, jasnych stoliczkach nocnych i ogromnym plazmowym telewizorze, zawieszonym na ścianie, aż w końcu dostrzega błyszczący, biały fortepian ze złotymi wykończeniami i wpatruje się w swoje palce, jakby szukając w nich odpowiedzi.  
\- To ja na nim gram – mówię i dostrzegam na jego twarzy coś na kształt ulgi. Podchodzi do instrumentu, ściągając z niego ramkę ze zdjęciem i studiuje je przez krótką chwilę, nim odkłada fotografię na miejsce z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ma spierzchnięte wargi i staram się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknię.  
\- Wyglądaliśmy na szczęśliwych – mruczy, a ja przytakuję krótko, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni luźnych, ciemnych jeansów. Czuję nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku i nie potrafię poradzić sobie z tym nowym, chłodnym głosem Harry’ego. Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu, jednak on dość szybko je przerywa. – Posłuchaj, jestem bardzo zmęczony i chciałbym się już położyć, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – mówi, a ja kiwam głową, rozumiejąc.  
\- Możemy iść spać, jeśli chcesz – odzywam się. Grymas, jaki maluje się na jego twarzy mówi mi więcej, niż słowa, które sekundę później wychodzą z jego ust.  
\- Louis – zaczyna, a przez całe moje ciarki przechodzą dreszcze, bo moje imię brzmi tak obco wypowiedziane tym tonem – Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale… Czy moglibyśmy spać osobno?   
\- Harry… - próbuję coś powiedzieć, jednak ten natychmiast wchodzi mi w słowo.  
\- To nie tak – tłumaczy się, choć przecież nawet nie zdążyłem uformować zdania. – Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś gejem. Ja po prostu… Jesteś teraz dla mnie obcym człowiekiem i nie czuję się na tyle komfortowo, by…  
\- W porządku – przerywam, bo każde jego słowo jest bolesną drzazgą wbijaną w moje ciało. Obcym człowiekiem… – W porządku – powtarzam, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, kręcąc głową. – Pójdę spać do pokoju gościnnego. Obok łazienki – mówię drżącym głosem - Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…  
\- Dobranoc, Louis – odzywa się, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. Wychodzę z pokoju, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie w całym ciele i gryzę wewnętrzną część dłoni, powstrzymując histeryczny płacz.

  
*

  
Kiedy następnego ranka wchodzę do kuchni, znajduję go opartego o blat przy ekspresie do kawy, podczas gdy na stole znajduje się stos kanapek. Ma na sobie jedynie luźne spodnie od piżamy, te same, w których sypiał jeszcze przed utratą pamięci. Uśmiecham się delikatnie i w ostatniej chwili hamuję się przez objęciem go w pasie, gdy obok niego przechodzę. Karcę się za to w myślach.  
\- Od kiedy pijasz kawę? – pytam zamiast tego, nastawiając czajnik pełen wody. Na twarzy chłopaka momentalnie dostrzegam dezorientację i zmieszanie. Zachowuje się jak dziecko przyłapane na przeklinaniu, skubiąc ze zdenerwowania paznokcie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jej nie pijam – mruczy, zerkając na parujący kubek przepełniony ciemnym jak smoła płynem – Sądzisz, że powinienem ją odłożyć? – pyta mnie, a ja śmieję się mimowolnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Przecież ci nie bronię, śmiało – mówię, ale on nie rusza się z miejsca, wpatrując się w napój z wyraźną konsternacją. – Harry, jeśli masz ochotę na kawę, nie ma w tym niczego złego. Zdziwiłem się, bo po dziesięciu latach znam twoje przyzwyczajenia lepiej niż własne i po prostu… Nigdy jej szczególnie nie lubiłeś, zawsze wolałeś zaczynać dzień od herbaty – tłumaczę i wzdycham, gdy słyszę znajomy gwizd czajnika. Zalewam torebkę z suszem gorącą wodą.  
\- Louis, chciałbym żebyś zabrał mnie w miejsca, które były dla mnie ważne. – Oznajmujący i wciąż nieco chłodny ton jego głosu wywołuje ciarki na moich plecach. Uśmiecham się jednak delikatnie.   
\- W porządku, to żaden problem, Harry - mówię, obejmując kubek dłońmi - Nawet o tym wczoraj myślałem– dodaję. Sztywne dialogi i napięta atmosfera między nami powoduje, że mam ochotę uciec jak najdalej, zostawić go. Zamiast tego jednak, zanurzam usta w gorącej herbacie i wzdycham głośno. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy zacząć nawet po śniadaniu.   
\- Byłoby świetnie – mówi, unosząc lekko kąciki ust i choć daleko temu do rozświetlającego mu oczy i twarz uśmiechu, do którego jestem przyzwyczajony, odrobinę się rozluźniam, wystukując jednocześnie wiadomość do męża Gemmy, z prośbą o pożyczenie samochodu.

*

  
Jestem nieco zdziwiony, gdy zauważam, w co ubrał się Harry i wiele kosztuje mnie, by zwyczajnie się nie roześmiać. Przyzwyczajony do obcisłych jeansów i wyzywających podkoszulek, taksuję wzrokiem jego długie, szczupłe nogi, schowane pod luźnymi, szarymi spodniami, w których rozpoznaje swoje własne. Workowata, granatowa bluza ze spranym napisem pochodzi jeszcze z czasów szkolnych i chłopak nie miał jej na sobie od wieków. Zerkam na jego stopy i krztuszę się wdychanym powietrzem, gdy dostrzegam na nich najbardziej znoszone adidasy jakie posiadał, a których używał jedynie do pracy w ogródku. Zauważa, że mu się przyglądam, więc wzrusza ramionami, wyglądając na nieco zdenerwowanego i zirytowanego.  
\- Wyposażenie mojej garderoby bardzo mnie zaskoczyło – wydusza z siebie, a ja w końcu nie potrafię się powstrzymać i chichoczę jak nastolatka, chwytając się za bok. Chłopak nie wydaje się być zachwycony moją reakcją, krzywiąc się. – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi nosić skórzane buty z czubkiem w szpic? Albo te wszystkie jaskrawe koszule z serduszkami, bueh – mówi, a w jego głosie słyszę jawne przerażenie i wstręt. Brzuch boli mnie od śmiechu. – Dlaczego nie ma w niej więcej spodni w tym stylu? – pyta z pretensją, pociągając delikatnie za bawełnę na swoich udach.  
\- To moje spodnie – mówię rozbawiony, obserwując, jak jego policzki rumienią się gwałtownie. – Nosiłeś je gdy byłeś chory – dodaję, a on wzdycha ciężko, kręcąc głową.  
\- Cholera, mogłem się tego spodziewać – kwituje, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. - Chyba będziesz musiał udostępnić mi swoją szafę – mruczy w końcu, a potem zerka przez okno i uśmiecha się lekko, wskazując palcem na czekający na podjeździe samochód.

*

Ashton macha nam na pożegnanie, gdy odpalam silnik auta, a potem ruszamy. Mamy szczęście – jest mroźno i słonecznie, ale nie pada śnieg, dzięki czemu nic nie ogranicza mojej widoczności. Czuję nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu, gdy znów prowadzę auto, przypominając sobie, jak skończyło się to ostatnim razem. Harry wzdycha cicho, kiedy przez zamyślenie ignoruję jego pytania, a potem włącza radio i krzywi się, słysząc jakąś żywą, taneczną melodię, puszczoną na ulubionej stacji męża mojej siostry.   
\- Jakiej muzyki słuchałem? – pyta, a ja uśmiecham się delikatnie do swoich myśli.  
\- Im dziwniejsza, tym bardziej byłeś zafascynowany – mówię – Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć twojego gustu. Potrafiłeś jednocześnie słuchać ciężkiego metalu i niemieckich boybandów – dodaję, a on przewraca oczami, stukając krótkimi paznokciami w deskę rozdzielczą.  
\- Cholera, czy w czymkolwiek przypominałem normalnego faceta? – wzdycha, a moje sugestywne milczenie mówi mu wszystko i szturcha mnie delikatnie w ramię. Flirtujemy – podpowiada mi mój umysł i znów czuję się jakbym miał piętnaście lat. Zaciskam mocniej palce na kierownicy, chcąc uspokoić bijące w szybkim tempie serce i wzdycham ciężko.   
Milczymy przez resztę drogi, a gdy zatrzymuję auto pod znajomym, białym budynkiem. Wiedziałem, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mi się, że czuję już znajomy, cudowny aromat, który kiedyś towarzyszył mi codziennie.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta Harry, zerkając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Biorę głęboki oddech, prostując się.  
\- Przed sklepem z herbatami. Tutaj pracowałem jako nastolatek. Tu się poznaliśmy – mówię, a potem odpinam się z pasów i wysiadam z auta i patrzę, jak chłopak robi to samo.

Przed nami wycieczka po naszym życiu, a ja nie jestem pewien, czy będę potrafił być przewodnikiem.

 

*

 

Mała, przytulna herbaciarnia nie zmieniła się zupełnie, od kiedy przyszedłem tutaj po raz pierwszy, choć od tamtego dnia minęło przecież prawie dwanaście lat. Wciąż nie da się zauważyć, jakiego koloru są ściany, ponieważ w całości przysłaniają je wysokie aż do sufitu regały, na których znajdują się ogromne, szczelnie zamknięte słoiki z herbatą pochodzącą z całego świata. Ciemna, dębowa podłoga skrzypi pod moimi stopami.  
\- Harry, Louis! – dźwięczny głos Bettie, właścicielki sklepu, zbliżającej się już do siedemdziesiątki, rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło i zauważam, że łagodne zmarszczki przy jej oczach pogłębiły się znacznie, od czasu, w którym widziałem ją po raz ostatni. – Tak dawno was tutaj nie widziałam – mówi, ale w jej głośnie nie słyszę pretensji, a jedynie przyjazną troskę. Gdy wychodzi zza lady, z łatwością dostrzegam, że znacząco zaokrągliła jej się figura. Oprócz normalnych ubrań, ma na sobie także zwiewny, kwiecisty fartuszek w żywych kolorach. Kątem oka zauważam, jak górna warga Harry’ego drży w skrywanej pogardzie, ale ja znam go za dobrze, by tego nie dostrzec i marszczę brwi, bo nie mogę znieść tej nowej, ironicznej osoby, jaką stał się chłopak.   
Nie udaje mi się jej powstrzymać, gdy do nas podchodzi, a potem staje na palcach i obejmuje mocno zielonookiego w pasie, miażdżąc jego żebra. Ten krzywi się lekko ponad jej ramieniem, posyłając mi wymowne spojrzenie. - Wszystko u was w porządku, chłopcy? – pyta, ściskając mnie czule. Czuję jej znajomy, waniliowy zapach. Targa zadziornie moje włosy, chichocząc jak mała dziewczynka i przywołując do mojej głowy wspomnienia. Kiedy pracowałem tu jako nastolatek, uwielbiała burzyć moją starannie przygotowywaną fryzurę, śmiejąc się, że tak wyglądam dużo lepiej. – Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przystojny – komentuje, patrząc na mnie z nieukrywanym podziwem. - Jesteś jak wino, Louis – oznajmia, a ja wzdycham głośno, rumieniąc się na jej słowa, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem przyjmować komplementów.

Harry kręci przecząco głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie zdążyłem mu zadać.

  
\- Tak, my… Po prostu przyszliśmy powspominać – mówię, a zielonooki dziękuje mi spojrzeniem. Odgarniam niesforny kosmyk z czoła, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwuję, a potem odzywam się, próbując brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie. – Możemy się trochę rozejrzeć? – pytam, a kobieta uśmiecha się łagodnie w odpowiedzi, rozkładając szeroko pulchne ramiona.  
\- Czujcie się jak u siebie, skarbie – oznajmia, a potem odwraca się do nas plecami i odchodzi na zaplecze, nucąc jakiś skoczną, radiową melodię.

*

  
\- Któregoś dnia, zdobyłem się w końcu na odwagę i napisałem na opakowaniu swój numer telefonu. Pamiętam nawet, która to była herbata – mówię entuzjastycznie, a potem stukam krótkimi paznokciami w gruby, szklany pojemnik z nakreśloną pochyłym pismem nazwą. Pochylam się nad nim, uchylam wieko i przez chwilę po prostu rozkoszuje się przyjemnym aromatem cytrusów. Uśmiech schodzi mi jednak z twarzy w chwili, w której dostrzegam że Harry, odwrócony do mnie plecami, przesuwa długimi palcami po ułożonych na wystawce filiżankach, wzdychając ciężko. Bez trudu orientuje się, że w ogóle mnie nie słuchał.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie leżą granice mojej wytrzymałości. Chłopak wydaje się być znudzony i później jeszcze kilkakrotnie przyłapuję go na tym, że zupełnie mnie ignoruje, podczas gdy opowiadam mu o początkach naszej znajomości. Zielonooki nie czuje z tego powodu żadnego wstydu, a ja mam ochotę uderzyć go w twarz, gdy ziewa ostentacyjnie, zamiast odpowiedzieć na jedno z moich pytań. Na całe szczęście, zza zaplecza wychodzi wtedy właścicielka, trzymając na kwiecistej tacy dzbanek i trzy porcelanowe naczynia. Biorę głęboki wdech.

  
Próbuję ukryć nerwowe drżenie rąk, gdy chłopak momentalnie odmawia Bettie filiżanki owocowej herbaty, tłumacząc jej oschle, że nie przepada za tym napojem, a mocny zapach drapie go w gardle. Usta właścicielki uchylają się w zdumieniu. Przez całe moje ciało przechodzą nieprzyjemne dreszcze, bo to właśnie miłość do herbaty połączyła nas dwanaście lat temu i teraz, tracąc to na pozór drobne, wspólne uzależnienie, czuję się tak, jakby Harry wymykał mi się z rąk wraz z nim. Widzę, jak starsza kobieta uważnie przygląda się twarzy chłopaka, nie rozumiejąc jego słów. Zatrzymuje się nieco dłużej na jego oczach, jednak niczego nie mówi, marszcząc jedynie wąskie brwi. Zastanawiam się, czy tak jak ja, dostrzega w jego tęczówkach ten przejmujący chłód, tak bardzo do niego niepodobny.  
Chwilę później, pod wpływem impulsu postanawiam opuścić herbaciarnię, więc żegnamy się szybko, a uścisk kobiety jest zdecydowanie mocniejszy, choć trzyma mnie w swoich ramionach dużo krócej. Wydaje mi się, że chce mi coś powiedzieć, jednak kręci tylko głową, wpatrując się w moją niespokojną twarz. Dotyka mnie to, że nie przytula już Harry’ego. Podaje mu jedynie drobną dłoń, patrząc czujnie w jego zielone oczy, a on przywołuje na usta wymuszony uśmiech, taki, który nie obejmuje oczu, a którego kobieta nie próbuje nawet odwzajemniać.

  
Mam dosyć napiętej atmosfery, więc patrzę ostatni raz przepraszająco w stronę Bettie, a ona kiwa głową w zrozumieniu, choć przecież niczego jej nie wytłumaczyłem, a potem opuszczamy sklep, wolnym krokiem odchodząc w kierunku samochodu.

  
Z nieba zaczyna gęsto sypać śnieg.

  
*

  
Parkuję auto w Covent Garden, dzielnicy Londynu w której mieściło się nasze pierwsze mieszkanie, teraz przerobione na moje biuro. Czekam, aż zielonooki wysiądzie i zdenerwowany incydentem w herbaciarni, nie oglądam się za siebie. Nie czekam na niego, po prostu kierując się w znajomą, wąską uliczkę. Ładna, łososiowa kostka brukowa jest teraz w całości przykryta białym puchem. Oddycham głęboko, w myślach w kółko odliczając do dziesięciu, próbując tym samym uspokoić zszargane nerwy. Mijają mnie zabiegani ludzie, których twarze rozmazują mi się w padającym z nieba śniegu, kilkakrotnie wydaje mi się, że słyszę stłumione Dzień dobry, na które w żaden sposób nie próbuję odpowiedzieć.

  
Zatrzymuję się przed jednym z wysokich, ceglastych budynków i automatycznie wpisuję kod umożliwiający nam wejście. Zielonooki waha się przez sekundę, jednak po chwili bez słowa dotrzymuje mi kroku.

  
Wspinamy się krętymi, kamiennymi schodami na drugie piętro. Idziemy wzdłuż jasnego, dobrze oświetlonego korytarza, aż do momentu, w którym uśmiecham się delikatnie na widok znajomych, dębowych drzwi z mosiężną klamką. Kątem oka zauważam, że Harry znajduje się tuż obok, więc wciąż jeszcze drżącymi z zimna i nerwów dłońmi, wyciągam pęk kluczy z kieszeni płaszcza i umieszczam jeden z nich w zamku.

  
Wnętrze jest przytulne. W powietrzu unosi się zapach lawendy, stojącej w wazonie na przeszklonym stole, tuż obok licznych katalogów z nieruchomościami. Jasna, skórzana kanapa dobrze komponuje się z beżowymi ścianami i stojącym pod oknem brzozowym biurkiem, i po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia, na twarzy chłopaka dostrzegam łagodny uśmiech.  
\- To biuro to też twoje dzieło – mówię, a Harry wzdycha cicho, rozglądając się. Wydaje mi się, że szuka jakiegoś szczegółu, który wydawałby się w jego oczach znajomy, jednak prześlizgujący się przez zapełnione teczkami półki, liczne obrazy i plakaty na ścianach, i ciemnobrązowe firany wzrok to dla mnie jasny sygnał, że chłopak niczego nie rozpoznaje. Zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiają się i wzdycha ciężko, kręcąc głową.  
\- To nie ma sensu, Louis – oznajmia, prostując plecy, a ja w duchu przyznaję mu rację. – Niczego nie pamiętam, niczego nie rozpoznaję – mruczy z rezygnacją, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Rozgląda się po raz kolejny po pokoju, krzywiąc się, gdy ponownie wydaje mu się być zupełnie obcy. – Zabierz mnie do domu – prosi, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiem, jak mam mu pomóc, więc spełniam jego prośbę.

*

Przez całą drogę powrotną Harry milczy jak zaklęty, a gęsta atmosfera pomiędzy nami jest niemalże wyczuwalna. Kątem oka dostrzegam jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, zagryzione wargi i napiętą linię szczęki, i nadchodząca burza staje się jeszcze bardziej oczywista. Boję się myśleć o tym, jakie będzie miała konsekwencje.   
Dzisiejszy dzień miał nam obu pomóc, a jednak wciąż staliśmy w miejscu, nie robiąc nawet jednego kroku ku naprawieniu naszego życia. Żaden z nas nie potrafił nigdy dobrze znosić porażki, dlatego nieudolne próby przywrócenia pamięci Harry’emu, były dla nas czymś ciężkim do przełknięcia.

  
Mimo wypadku zielonookiego, nie mogłem porzucić swojego życia. Nie narzekaliśmy na brak pieniędzy. Mieliśmy też oszczędności, ale z każdą chwilą mogło ich zabraknąć. Nie chciałem stracić klientów, na których bardzo mi zależało. Z mojego biura, w którym wcześniej byliśmy, zabrałem więc piętrzące się, papierkowe zaległości, zamierzając wykonać chociaż część z nich w domu. Mimo wszystko nie chciałem, by Harry zostawał w nim sam.

  
Siedzę przy stole, uzupełniając dokumenty. To był cholernie męczący dzień i oczy same mi się zamykały, jednak wiedziałem, że im dłużej będę zwlekał, tym większych problemów mogę sobie przysporzyć. Odgarniam zdecydowanie za długą grzywkę, wpadającą mi do oczu, a potem czuję dwie, zaskakująco ciepłe ręce na swoich ramionach. Przez całe moje ciało przechodzą ciarki.   
Palce Harry’ego ześlizgują się gładko po moich obojczykach, podczas gdy on obchodzi mnie, a potem, nim zdążyłem zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę zaraz się wydarzy, ciepłe, miękkie wargi chłopaka odnalazły moje – wąskie, spierzchnięte, spragnione.

  
Przenosi dłoń na mój kark, wczepiając w niego paznokcie, a ja instynktownie rozchylam usta, wzdychając cicho. Kręci mi się w głowie, gdy koniuszki naszych języków stykają się ze sobą. Całujemy się chaotycznie, gwałtownie i mam wrażenie, że w ten sposób przelewamy wszelkie negatywne emocje, które się w nas zbierały przez cały dzień. To nie jest czuły pocałunek, przypomina raczej walkę między nami. Kontrastujemy ze sobą i jednocześnie przyciągamy się, jak dwa magnesy o przeciwnych biegunach. Gładkie, pełne wargi całują spierzchnięte, pogryzione do krwi usta i to jest jak narkotyk. Chcę więcej, więcej, więcej…

  
I wtedy on odsuwa się niespodziewanie, a ja niczego nie rozumiem. Mrugam kilkakrotnie, próbując przywrócić sobie ostrość widzenia i zamykam oczy, chcąc uregulować przyspieszony oddech.

  
\- Chciałem tylko coś sprawdzić – mówi, a ja unoszę pytająco brew. –  _Niczego_  nie poczułem, Louis. To  _nic_  dla mnie nie znaczyło – tłumaczy, choć drżący głos wskazuje na coś odwrotnego. - Przynajmniej spróbowałem już wszystkiego – dodaje, prostując się, a potem wzdycha ciężko i wychodzi z kuchni spokojnym krokiem, którego nie mogę znieść. Wściekłość, strach i adrenalina buzują mi w żyłach, gdy dopadam go na schodach, szarpiąc mocno za koszulę. Harry oddycha ciężko, a jego usta wciąż są delikatnie zaczerwienione i drżące.  
\- Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz? - warczę, nie wypuszczając miękkiej bawełny z rąk. - Przecież widzę, jak reaguje na mnie twoje ciało. Dlaczego mi to robisz? - pytam, błądząc po jego twarzy rozbieganym wzorkiem, a on odwraca spojrzenie, zerkając gdzieś na swoje buty. Chłopak nie odpowiada, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. Mruczy coś niezrozumiale do siebie, jednak nie jestem w stanie wyłapać żadnych słów. Podejmuję decyzję w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Ponownie przyciągam go do siebie i łączę ze sobą nasze wargi w chaotycznym pocałunku, którego Harry nie oddaje. Złość i frustracja uderzają mi do głowy. - Kurwa, dlaczego mnie do siebie nie dopuszczasz? - pytam, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ja nie jestem gejem – mówi powoli, kręcąc głową, a ja mam ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie, bo to wszystko jest jednym, wielkim absurdem. Widzę, że bardzo się stara, ale nie potrafi ukryć przyspieszonego oddechu i aż za dobrze mi znanego, delikatnego blasku w zielonych tęczówkach.  
\- Och, oczywiście, że nie jesteś - warczę i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, ponownie go do siebie przyciągam za skraj koszulki. Przenoszę rozpalone usta na jego delikatną, bardzo wrażliwą szyję. Znam ją na pamięć i doskonale wiem, gdzie powinienem zatrzymać się dłużej. Intensywny, znajomy zapach uderza mi do głowy. Zielonooki wzdycha głośno w moich ramionach, a ja uśmiecham się triumfalnie, popychając go lekko do przodu.

  
Harry potyka się o własne nogi i ląduje na białym, puszystym dywanie. Uśmiecham się pod nosem i klękam nad nim, przygniatając jego rozpalone ciało własnym, najprawdopodobniej odrobinę za mocno, bo chłopak jęczy cicho z bólu.

  
Tak bardzo go chcę. Odkąd byliśmy razem, uprawialiśmy seks niemalże codziennie i przerwa, jaką zafundował nam wypadek samochodowy, wyraźnie odbiła się na mojej zachłanności.   
Całuję go gwałtownie, mocno, zostawiając na jego jasnej skórze czerwone, mocno odznaczające ślady. Harry szarpie się pode mną mocno, gdy zręcznymi palcami podwijam jego koszulkę.  
\- Louis, przestań. - Protest w jego ustach brzmi bardziej jak błagalny jęk o więcej.  
\- Pozwól mi – wzdycham, trącając nosem jego obojczyk. Mój gorący oddech powoduje u niego gęsią skórkę. - Proszę, Harry, nie wytrzymam dłużej – majaczę, przesuwając spragnionymi dłońmi po gładkim, delikatnie umięśnionym brzuchu, a on wygina się w łuk pod wpływem moich słów i wzdycha głośno w moje usta. Uśmiecham się mimowolnie, bo tak samo reagował przed wypadkiem. Wtedy jedno, odpowiednio sprośne zdanie potrafiło doprowadzić go do szaleństwa.  
\- Louis – szepcze cicho, a ja topię się, bo moje imię brzmi tak pięknie w jego wargach i tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem. Chłopak pozwala mi ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, a ja oddycham ciężko, głodnym wzrokiem przesuwając po każdym, najdrobniejszym tatuażu. Patrzenie na niego boleśnie kuje mnie w podbrzusze.

  
Nachylam się nad jego klatką piersiową, chwytając między wargi jeden z jego zaróżowionych sutków, a Harry syczy cicho, unosząc się na łokciach odrobinę wyżej. Lewą ręką dotykam drugiego z nich, spokojnie okrążając go paznokciem.

  
\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się, a ja niemalże się uśmiecham, rozpoznając ten niski, chrapliwy ton. Przyspieszam zarówno ruchy języka, jak i zwinnych palców, słuchając, jak z gardła Harry'ego wypływa coraz więcej donośnych przekleństw. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało.  
To jest niemalże jak nasz pierwszy raz. Zielonooki wije się pode mną, będąc przy tym wyjątkowo głośnym, a ja zmieniam co jakiś czas tempo, przygryzając łagodnie jedną z jego wrażliwych brodawek. - Chryste, Lou – jęczy, a ja drgam lekko na to zdrobnienie, jednak doszliśmy zbyt daleko, bym był w stanie się nad tym zastanawiać. Pięść chłopaka zaciska się coraz mocniej na białych włóknach dywanu. Gdy tylko odsuwam się od niego, wolną ręką przyciąga mnie za kark z powrotem. Sunę językiem po jego mostku, wzdłuż obojczyka, wrażliwej szyi; zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę ze śliny i jego gęsiej skórki. Przygryzam delikatnie płatek jego lewego ucha, obserwując, jak całe jego ciało drży gwałtownie.

\- Jest ci dobrze? - pytam, a on przymyka tylko oczy, chowając swoje zielone tęczówki za firaną gęstych, czarnych rzęs.  
\- Błagam, dotknij mnie w końcu – prosi cicho, a moje drżące dłonie przenoszą się ostrożnie na zapięcie jego spodni, z którym mocuję się przez kilka sekund, zanim ustępuje i w końcu mogę go ich pozbawić. Chłopak wierci się pode mną niecierpliwie. Odsuwam się od niego na moment, by ściągnąć z siebie przepoconą koszulkę, a potem ponownie się nad nim pochylam, chwytając zębami za gumkę jego czarnych bokserek. Pomagając sobie rękami, ściągam je i wzdycham z zachwytu, bo Harry, kurwa, nie ma prawa być prawdziwy.  
Natychmiast zauważam, jak zielonooki spina się odrobinę, gdy chwytając go łagodnie za biodro, przewracam go na brzuch. Całuję łagodnie wgłębienie po lewej stronie jego lędźwi.

\- Co się dzieje? - pytam, sunąc nosem wzdłuż mocno zarysowanego kręgosłupa bruneta. Harry zaczyna drżeć i mija trochę czasu, zanim w końcu mi odpowiada.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie bolało – mówi, a ja natychmiast przenoszę się z pocałunkami na jego mocno wystające łopatki, próbując obdarzyć całusem każdy z drobnych piegów jakie się tam znajdowały.  
\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – szepczę mu w kark, a on trzęsie się coraz mocniej, jednocześnie zdenerwowany i spragniony. - Poza tym, choć wydaje ci się to nowe, robiliśmy to już tysiące razy – mruczę, a potem schodzę coraz niżej, przesuwając językiem po każdym wystającym kręgu.

Lewą ręką rozsuwam ostrożnie zgrabne pośladki chłopaka, bez problemu odnajdując to najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce.  
\- Tak – wzdycha głośno, gdy zataczam wokół niego delikatne kółeczka językiem. Chłopak unosi biodra w górę i lekko rozsuwa nogi, próbując ułatwić mi dostęp do siebie, a ja tracę oddech, obserwując go w tej wyzywającej pozie.   
\- Harry… - szepczę niewyraźnie, zaciskając dłoń na jego lewym pośladku. Jestem pewien, że kolejnego dnia pojawi się tam siniak.  
\- Chcę, żebyś znów to zrobił – prosi cicho, rumieniąc się, więc ponownie się nad nim nachylam, składając wilgotne pocałunki w okolicach jego wejścia, starannie go przygotowując. Zielonooki wierci się i wygina, gdy ruchy mojego języka stają się coraz szybsze. - Louis, zaraz… - ucina, jednak chrapliwy głos jest wystarczająco wymowny. Odsuwam się od niego, ponownie odwracając go na plecy. Chcę na niego patrzeć, chcę wiedzieć i widzieć, że jest mu dobrze.  
Kolana boleśnie wpijają mi się w twardą podłogę, jednak to wszystko przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie,  gdy ściągam z siebie spodnie z bielizną i ostrożnie, najostrożniej, jak tylko jestem w stanie, łączę nas w jedno. Całuję go spokojnie, z wyczuciem, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od niekomfortowego uczucia. Wiele wysiłku kosztuje mnie, by nie skończyć, kiedy Harry rozchyla łagodnie uda. Przyjmuję to jako jednoznaczny sygnał jego rozluźnienia i poruszam się w nim odrobinę szybciej, nagradzany głośnymi jękami. Przytrzymuję w dłoniach jego biodra, gdy orientuję się, pod jakim kątem znajduje się ten szczególnie wrażliwy punkt w jego ciele, który powoduje, że chłopak jęczy gwałtownie, ściskając z całej siły puszysty dywan w dłoniach i przyspieszam dwukrotnie tempo. Zielonooki zaciska mięśnie, powodując, że odczucia są jeszcze mocniejsze i ciemność powoli zalewa moje oczy. Czuję się jakbym wyszedł ze swojego ciała, gdy Harry przeklina głośno, wyginając głowę do w tył, a potem dochodzi z donośnym jękiem, drżąc i opadając na biały dywan. Ten widok wystarczy, bym i ja stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Czuję, jakby światła rozbłyskiwały mi przed oczyma i kończę, opadając na jego klatkę piersiową.

*

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Moje drżące z nerwów palce zaciskają się na połyskującej rączce od walizki, którą chłopak właśnie skończył pakować i odstawił na bok. Harry wciąż klęczy na podłodze, zawiązując ciasno sznurowadła w swoich śniegowcach i nie odpowiada mi, ignorując zupełnie moje słowa. Czuję, jak przez całe ciało przechodzą nieprzyjemne ciarki. - Wybierasz się gdzieś? - pytam próbując brzmieć spokojnie, choć okropnie panikuję.  
\- Wyprowadzam się do mamy – mówi cicho, podnosząc się z paneli i prostując obolałe plecy. Unika mojego wzroku, więc chwytam go za ramiona i zmuszam, by na mnie spojrzał. - Powinienem pojechać do niej od samego początku – dodaje, wyrywając się.  
\- Dlaczego, do cholery? - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że brzmię jak desperat, jednak nie potrafię być opanowany, gdy całym moim ciałem wstrząsają gwałtowne dreszcze i spazmy. - Co zrobiłem nie tak? - dodaję, a on przymyka oczy, a potem ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.

Mija kilkanaście, ciągnących się latami sekund, zanim w końcu na mnie spogląda, przekrwionymi, zmęczonymi oczami.  
\- Wszystko zrobiłeś  _kurwa_  nie tak – warczy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Potrząsam głową, niczego nie rozumiejąc. - Jesteś takim egoistą, Louis. - Wyrywa mi z dłoni walizkę, kierując swoje kroki w stronę drzwi, które momentalnie zastawiam.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie w taki sposób – proszę, a on krzywi się nieznacznie.  
-  _Mnie_  – naśladuje mój głos, kręcąc głową. - Tylko to się dla ciebie liczy. Przez cały czas od kiedy się obudziłem, usiłujesz zmusić mnie, bym był kimś, kim, do cholery jasnej, nie jestem.  
\- Harry…  
\- Nie przerywaj mi! - irytuje się, odpychając mnie, gdy próbuję go objąć. - Robisz wszystko, żeby moje wspomnienia wróciły i zupełnie cię nie obchodzi, jak ja się teraz czuję. Próbujesz tylko przywrócić swojego Harry'ego, nie dbasz o mnie, o to, kim jestem teraz – mówi, naciskając wyraźnie na ostatnie słowo. Nie potrafię opanować drżenia całego ciała. - Traktujesz mnie jak jakiś pieprzony stan przejściowy, a obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mogę sobie niczego już nigdy nie przypomnieć – krzyczy, a palce na rączce walizki bieleją z powodu siły, z jaką je na niej zaciska. - Postaw się w mojej sytuacji, umiesz to dla mnie zrobić? Wyobraź sobie, że budzisz się w szpitalu, w twojej głowie panuje pustka, nie wiesz nawet, jak się nazywasz i skąd się tam wziąłeś. A potem nagle wszyscy płaczą na twój widok, bo ty nie potrafisz rozpoznać własnej matki czy siostry. Zmuszają cię, byś zamieszkał z mężczyzną, który cię cholernie irytuje, a który podobno jest twoim kochankiem od prawie dziesięciu lat, choć nie czujesz się gejem nawet w jednym procencie i…  
\- Chciałeś mnie, Harry – przerywam mu, denerwując się.  
-  _Moje ciało_  cię chciało.  _Moje ciało_ cię pamięta – mówi na wydechu, tracąc cierpliwość – _Nie ja_. Dla mnie w dalszym ciągu jesteś tylko irytującym dupkiem, wzdychającym do swoich cennych wspomnień. Dupkiem, od którego chce się w końcu uwolnić – warczy, wymijając mnie.

Huczy mi w głowie, gdy obserwuję, jak odwraca się na pięcie i opuszcza dom, jednak nie robię nic, by go zatrzymać.

 

*

 

_(Perspektywa Harry'ego)_

Holmes Chapel, w którym mieszkała moja matka, było niewielką miejscowością i już na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się być znacznie lepszym miejscem do próby ułożenia sobie życia po utracie pamięci, niżeli ogromny, pełen życia Londyn. Nic więc dziwnego, że pierwsze dni spędzone w tamtym miejscu przyniosły mi ukojenie i na moment odsunęły problemy i niewypowiedziane pytania, którymi zadręczał się mój umysł.   
Dom przepełniony był moimi zdjęciami, jednak brak jakichkolwiek skojarzeń z fotografią, wykonaną gdy miałem siedem lat był trochę bardziej komfortowy. Z biegiem czasu człowiek niewiele pamięta z dzieciństwa, prawda? Zupełnie nieznajomy, kilkuletni ja zerkający z fotografii, nie był tak bolesny jak zdjęcia ze ślubu mojej siostry, rozstawione po całym mieszkaniu, które dzieliłem z Louisem.

W drugim tygodniu coś się we mnie zmieniło. Kiedy oswoiłem się z nowym miejscem, jego spokój i harmonia zaczęły krzyczeć w mojej głowie, wypalać mi dziurę w żołądku. Miasto, zatłoczone ulice, wiecznie spieszący się gdzieś ludzie – to wszystko sprawia, że nasze myśli są zajęte. Pustka i otaczający nas spokój oznacza pozostanie samemu na sam z własnymi myślami, lękami, wspomnieniami. Te, które miałem, odbijały się echem w mojej głowie, nie pozwalając mi spokojnie spać.  
Z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem przyjąłem więc pomysł Gemmy, gdy ta zaproponowała mi urządzenie przyjęcia w naszym domu, na które zaprosiłaby ludzi, którzy kiedyś byli dla mnie bardzo ważni – moi przyjaciele.

 

*

Ashton i ja cały dzień spędziliśmy na sprzątaniu domu i chowaniu rodzinnych pamiątek, starając się nie nadwyrężać ciężarnej Gemmy. Nie potrafię wyjść z podziwu, obserwując blondynkę, przygotowującą ostatnie przystawki. Dwie godziny temu zmywała naczynia ubrana w szary, ubrudzony dres, a teraz… wygląda niezaprzeczalnie pięknie, w delikatnej, niebieskiej sukience ukrywającej jej spory brzuch i beżowych balerinkach. Na szyję i ramiona opadały jej długie, jasne włosy, ułożone w łagodne loki, podkreślające długą szyję. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto właśnie przekroczył trzydziestkę.

Dochodzi dwudziesta, gdy słyszymy dzwonek do drzwi i z uśmiechem na twarzy otwieram je. Mam nadzieję kogokolwiek rozpoznać, jednak twarze, które widzę, choć wydają się być bardzo miłe, są mi zupełnie obce.   
\- Harry – rudowłosa kobieta o bardzo jasnej cerze i lekkiej nadwadze, ściska mnie mocno w pasie i choć jest to dla mnie nieco niezrozumiałe, jej ramiona są dla mnie kojące. Zerka mi prosto w oczy i znajduję w nich zrozumienie. - Przepraszam. To takie dziwne, znamy się dwadzieścia lat – mówi, wyciągając zadbaną dłoń w moim kierunku. - Megan Kaysen – przedstawia się, a ja czuję zawód, gdy jej nazwisko pozostaje dla mojego umysłu zupełnie obce. Kobieta uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy tylko dostrzega moją siostrę, wychylającą się z kuchni i macha do niej entuzjastycznie. - Jeszcze się zobaczymy, Hazz – mruczy i odchodzi w jej kierunku, śmiejąc się głośno.

Nim zdążę zamknąć drzwi, w progu staje wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o gęstym, ciemnym zaroście i niemalże kompletnie pozbawionej włosów głowie. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegam, że trzyma za rękę niziutką blondynkę o przeszywająco niebieskich oczach.  
\- Nazywam się Tony Hall, a to moja żona, Margaret – mówi i jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem jego spokojnego, niskiego głosu. - Chodziliśmy razem na studia, wraz z Louisem, Davidem i Ashtonem tworzyliśmy zgraną paczkę, która dawała wszystkim w kość – dodaje, a potem niespodziewanie przyciąga mnie do niedźwiedziego uścisku, który niemalże łamie mi żebra. Mężczyzna pachnie drogą wodą kolońską i mam wrażenie, że ta czynność mówi mi więcej, niż jego słowa – tak przytula się tylko kogoś ważnego. - Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu wypadku, stary – szepcze mi do ucha, a potem odsuwa się, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. Bez słowa oddala się w kierunku kuchni, zostawiając jasnowłosą obok mnie. Kobieta wydaje się być kilka lat młodsza od Tony'ego, moja obecność wyraźnie ją krępuje.  
\- Nie widziałam cię w takim stroju od wieków – mówi, zerkając z lekkim zdziwieniem na luźne, jeansowe spodnie i bezkształtną bluzę, zsuwającą się z moich ramion. Wzruszam nimi lekceważąco, wzdychając. Nie rozumiem dziwnego napięcia, jakie się między nami tworzy i z wielką ulgą przyjmuję przybycie kolejnych gości. Bliźniaczki, Maggie i Vivien Ross ściskają mnie mocno, a gdy w końcu decydujemy się od siebie odsunąć i mogę się im lepiej przyjrzeć, nie potrafię znaleźć niczego, co pomogłoby mi je od siebie odróżnić. Obie mają długie, ciemne włosy zaplecione w warkocz i oliwkową karnację. Nawet łagodne zmarszczki na ich twarzach wydają się znajdować w tych samych miejscach.  
Tony niemalże krzyczy z zachwytu, gdy zauważa przybycie Ethana Milesa i Davida Nelsona. Mężczyźni stanowią swoje zupełne przeciwieństwa – Brian jest bardzo wysoki, ma gęste, ciemne loki i brązowe oczy, podczas gdy David jest drobny, niski i całkowicie siwy. W jasnozielonych oczach Nelsona błyszczy szczęście, gdy tylko znajduję się w zasięgu jego wzroku i podchodzę do niego pewnie, pozwalając mu się objąć. To dziwne uczucie. Moje ciało wydaje się przyzwyczajone do szczupłych jego ramion i szorstkiego zarostu, ale mój umysł nie podsuwa mi żadnych skojarzeń, żadnych wspomnień. Wzdycham ciężko. W ciągu kolejnej godziny poznaję jeszcze Sama Law, bruneta o piegowatej cerze, niziutką szatynkę, Abigail Stiller i jej brata, rudzielca Charlesa Wooda. Dochodzi dwudziesta pierwsza, gdy witam się z ostatnim gościem - szczupłą, ciemnowłosą Lily White. Dziewczyna pachnie jak kwiaty bzu i to sprawia, że trzymam ją w swoich ramionach odrobinę dłużej.

*

Pół godziny później, znajduję nieco zmęczoną Gemmę przy stole w kuchni. Opuchniętymi od nadmiaru wody w organizmie dłońmi obejmuje kubek z herbatą. Z lekkim uśmiechem zauważam, że trzyma go w identyczny sposób, w jaki robię to ja i to spostrzeżenie sprawia, że czuję się w jej towarzystwie trochę pewniej. Chwytam pospiesznie za jedną z czystych szklanek, stojących na jasnym, kuchennym blacie i nalewam sobie do niego smakowej wódki, upijając dużego łyka. Dziewczyna zerka na mnie z ciekawością, automatycznymi ruchami gładząc swój ogromny brzuch.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Uśmiecha się ciepło, a ja już chcę przytaknąć jedynie z grzeczności, gdy widzę miłość i prawdziwą troskę w jej oczach i zmieniam zdanie.  
\- Właściwie to nie – mówię, zajmując miejsce obok niej. Blondynka odgarnia długie włosy za ucho, pochylając się w moją stronę, by lepiej mnie słyszeć. Z salonu dobiega głośna muzyka i śmiech zgromadzonych w nim gości. - Opowiesz mi o Margaret? - pytam, obserwując zmianę w twarzy mojej siostry. Przez chwilę między jej brwiami pojawia się niewielka zmarszczka, a potem wzdycha ciężko, pocierając palcami skroń i zaczyna mówić.  
\- Ty, Ashton, Tony, David, i Louis byliście kiedyś niemalże nierozłączni, wszystko zawsze robiliście razem. Chłopcy bardzo wspierali ciebie i Louisa, kiedy… - waha się, biorąc uspokajający oddech – Kiedy rodzice wyrzucili cię z domu. Przez chwilę nawet mieszkałeś u Briana. Później, po zakończeniu studiów, wasze drogi trochę się rozeszły, jednak wciąż staraliście się być jak najbliżej. A potem, na jedno z waszych spotkań, Tony przyprowadził Marge, dziewczynę, której się oświadczył, gdy straciliście kontakt… I to tylko pogłębiło przepaść między wami. Margaret zakochała się w Louisie, Harry – mówi w końcu, wzdychając ciężko, jakby to wspomnienie sprawiło jej ból. Ja jednak nie czuję niczego, jakby cała ta sytuacja dotyczyła kogoś zupełnie obcego i cóż, w pewnym sensie tak jest. - I nienawidziła ciebie za to, że on tak mocno cię kocha – dodaje, a jej twarz pochmurnieje. Staram się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  
\- Cóż, teraz przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego wyczułem od niej niechęć – śmieję się, chcąc odrobinę ją rozbawić. Blondynka zerka jednak na mnie smutnymi oczyma, wzdychając ciężko. - Tak czy inaczej, wydaje się być szczęśliwa z Tonym, a nawet jeśli nie, Louis nie jest już w związku – kończę, podnosząc się. Nagle obecność Gemmy wydaje mi się nieodpowiednia. Kieruję swoje kroki do salonu, nie odwracając się za siebie.

*

W ciągu niespełna godziny, butelka drogiej whisky zostaje opróżniona, a moja głowa zaczyna mi ciążyć. Ashton śmieje się do rozpuku, gdy opowiada mi o dniu, w którym przyznał mi się, że zakochał się w mojej siostrze, a ja śmieję się wraz z nim, bo jego towarzystwo jest kojące, nie wymaga ode mnie większego zaangażowania i choć może wydawać się to dziwne, czuję się przy nim sobą. David mruży swoje zielone oczy, a potem z zaangażowaniem opowiada mi historię naszego poznania się, której w skupieniu wysłuchuję, nie chcąc wypuścić żadnego detalu, choć alkohol szumi mi w głowie i z całych sił staram się najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zasnąć. Rozbudza mnie pytanie, które wychodzi z ust Davida. Za moimi plecami Ashton, znający całą sytuację, krzywi się łagodnie.  
\- Gdzie właściwie jest Louis? - bełkocze Nelson, usiłując przeczesać palcami rzadkie, siwe włosy. Natychmiast unoszę się na łokciach, choć z powodu silnych zawrotów głowy, jest to znacznie trudniejsze.  
\- Pójdę do toalety – mruczę. Nie chcę tłumaczyć się przed Davidem. Dopiero co udało mi się odzyskać utraconych przyjaciół, a wraz z ich opowieściami, także część wspomnień. Zbyt wiele to dla mnie znaczy, by teraz zawieść ich informacją, że zostawiłem Louisa, że go nie kocham.

  
*

W drodze do łazienki, zataczając się od krążących w moich żyłach procentów, wpadam na ciemnowłosą Lily. Dziewczyna zerka na mnie oczami w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady, odgarniając długie, ciemne włosy na lewe ramię. Uśmiecham się do niej ciepło, bo jest naprawdę śliczna. Czerwona koszula i obcisłe rurki podkreślają jej nienaganną figurę, od której nie potrafię i nie chcę odrywać wzroku. Chwytając ją pewnie w pasie, prowadzę ją do kuchni, gdzie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, przygotowuję jej drinka. Przygryza pełną wargę, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Hazz? Dlaczego nie ma tutaj Louisa? - pyta, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. Imię szatyna prześladuje mnie i irytuję się, słysząc je kolejny raz tego wieczoru, zupełnie tak, jakby między nami była jakaś nierozerwalna więź, której przecież nie było.  
\- Zostawiłem go, kiedy zdecydowałem się tutaj wrócić – przyznaję, obserwując reakcję dziewczyny. Jej pełne wargi zadrżały z zaskoczenia. - Nic do niego nie czułem. W mojej głowie nie ma żadnych wspomnień związanych z nim, nie potrafiłem nawet go polubić. Czy to dziecinne, że zdecydowałem się po prostu uciec, skoro nie byłem w stanie dać mu tego, czego chciał? - pytam, a ona kręci głową, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
\- Uważam, że to bardzo odważne – mówi, opierając się o blat. Powietrze w kuchni wydaje się gęstnieć. - Myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie za jakiś czas spróbować ułożyć sobie życie z jakimś innym mężczyzną? - dodaje niepewnie, a ja krzywię się gwałtownie i jednym krokiem pokonuję dzielącą nas odległość, złączając nasze usta ze sobą. Pocałunek jest mocny i krótki, i choć dziewczyna próbuje go pogłębić, odsuwam się. Jest coś niewłaściwego w delikatnej i miękkiej cerze dziewczyny, coś złego w fakcie, że pod palcami nie czuję konturu jej szczęki, a pełna, dolna warga zdaje się zbyt duża, zbyt krucha. Patrzę jej prosto w oczy, w których odnajduję złość, rozczarowanie.  
\- Przepraszam, Lily. Jestem strasznie zagubiony, nie rozumiem swoich działań, i…  
\- Oszczędź sobie – przerywa mi, szybkim krokiem odchodząc w stronę płaszczy. Nie próbuję jej powstrzymać, gdy zarzuca na swoje ramiona pikowaną kurtkę opuszcza dom, trzaskając głośno drzwiami frontowymi. Zwraca to uwagę bliźniaczek, które momentalnie się zbierając, biegnąc w jej kierunku.

Żołądek skręca mi się z nerwów i trudno mi stwierdzić, w którym momencie znajduję się w toalecie. W osobie przytrzymującej moje włosy rozpoznaję Abigail, podczas gdy mężczyzna czuwający przy drzwiach to z całą pewnością jej brat. Drobne dłonie kobiety przesuwają się łagodnie po moich plecach, gdy wyrzucam z siebie cały alkohol. Jakiś czas później, Charles myje mi twarz i wciska do rąk szczoteczkę do zębów, którą niezdarnym ruchem zrzucam ze zlewu. Rudzielec wzdycha ciężko, a chwilę później orientuję się, że silne ramiona, które prowadzą mnie do łóżka, to Tony. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do mnie łagodnie, ściągając buty z moich stóp, a potem przykrywa mnie kołdrą po samą szyję.   
\- Ashton, położyłem go spać! - słyszę jeszcze jego krzyk, nim zostaję pochłonięty przez ciemność.

  
*

Kiedy się budzę i zamglone wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy wracają, dziękuję swojemu organizmowi za to, że ma niesamowitą zdolność regeneracji i dzięki temu nie mam kaca. Ostrożnym krokiem ruszyłem w kierunku łazienki, próbując opanować drżenie w nogach. Na wpół śpiąc, wyciągam dłoń po należącą do mnie granatową szczoteczkę do zębów, którą ktoś, najprawdopodobniej Charles, umieścił tam z powrotem i z trudem wyciskam na nią pastę do zębów. Jestem taki zmęczony… Nie wiem, gdzie krążą moje myśli, gdy bez powodu wyciągam z kubeczka czerwoną szczoteczkę, nakładając na nią ziołową maź, a potem odkładam ją na bok, wsuwając sobie w usta własną.   
Gdy uświadamiam sobie własne irracjonalne zachowanie, chwytam plastikowy przedmiot, wyrzucając go do kosza. Przechodzą mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze i nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać.

  
*

Stoję zamyślony, oparty o blat kuchenny, starając się nie myśleć, że zaledwie tydzień temu całowałem tutaj Lily. Wyciągam z zawieszonej wysoko szafki kuchennej dwie, głębokie miski, nakładając do nich makaron. Nucąc melodię, której słów nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, podzieliłem równo sos pomidorowy, upewniając się, że w porcji przeznaczonej dla ciężarnej Gemmy znajdzie się oregano. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się aż do dnia rozwiązania pozostać w domu rodzinnym, ponieważ Ashton często miał nocne zmiany, a poród mógł nadejść lada dzień.   
Podaję blondynce talerz, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dziękuje mi skinięciem głowy, prostując obolałe pod ciąży plecy. Pochyla się nad talerzem, wdychając zapach parującej potrawy i marszczy nos.  
\- Oregano? - dziwi się, krzywiąc przy tym delikatnie. - Od kiedy je lubisz? - pyta, odkładając naczynie na najdalszy brzeg stołu. Jest mi przykro, ale strach, który mnie ogarnia, jest silniejszy.  
\- Wsypałem tylko do twojej porcji. Myślałem, że to będzie właściwie – wyjaśniłem, choć z każdym słowem czułem się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Nie potrafiłem logicznie wytłumaczyć samemu sobie, co mną kierowało.   
\- Nie lubię tej przyprawy, mamy podobny gust, jeśli chodzi o smaki – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Na widok mojej przestraszonej miny uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Nie przejmuj się, zamówię coś sobie – dodała, przymykając oczy. Bez słowa chwyciłem talerz, po chwili wyrzucając jego zawartość do kosza.

  
*

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Gemma po prostu panikuje. - Wieczorne rozmowy telefoniczne z Davidem stały się moją codziennością. Przyjaciel streszczał mi o swój dzień, pytał o mój stan zdrowia i samopoczucie, martwił się o moją siostrę i jej nienarodzone dziecko. Później opowiadał mi o wszystkich dziewczynach, które udało mi się w sobie rozkochać i ich złamanych sercach, kiedy oznajmiałem im, że jestem gejem. Dziwnie było słuchać o chwilach, które powinienem przecież dobrze pamiętać, jednak opowieści Nelsona pomagały mi zbudować obraz samego siebie sprzed wypadku. Chciałem zrozumieć, kim się stałem i dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się w taki sposób. - Poczekasz sekundkę? Czajnik gwiżdże – oznajmiam, ruszając do kuchni, z telefonem wciąż przyciśniętym do ucha. Wyłączam gaz. - W porządku, już jestem – mruczę, a David kontynuuje ciągnącą się w nieskończoność opowieść o tym, jak napadliśmy na wykładającą filozofię panią profesor, zamykając ją w jej własnej sali wykładowej na całą noc, przez co żaden z nas nie otrzymał zaliczenia w pierwszym terminie. Chichoczę jak mały chłopiec, a i zielonookiemu wyraźną radość sprawia opowiadanie mi tych wszystkich historii, teraz, kiedy ja nie znam ich zakończenia. Czuję się odrobinę tak, jakby czytał mi przez telefon jakąś książkę – w jego opowiadaniach widzę raczej kogoś innego, obcego mi mężczyznę; nie podkładam swojego obrazu pod jego wspomnienia.  
\- Harry? Jesteś tam? - W głosie mężczyzny dobrze słyszalne jest zmęczenie i troska. Nie odpowiadam, wpatrując się w stojące na blacie kuchni dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą. Dwa, cholerne kubki, z cholerną herbatą.  
\- Dave, muszę kończyć. Porozmawiamy jutro rano – wyrzucam z siebie, czując, jak zaczynam drżeć. Trzęsącymi się rękoma, chwytam nadprogramowy napój, zanosząc go matce. Próbuję sobie wmówić, że taki był mój zamiar, jednak głos w mojej głowie podpowiada mi, że już dawno zwariowałem.

  
*

Leżę w łóżku. W pokoju panuje przenikliwy chłód z powodu otwartego na oścież okna. Za szybą szaleje mocna burza, a drzewa uginają się pod ciężarem lodowatego, wyjącego wiatru i ciężkich, deszczowych kropel. Trzęsę się z zimna, ale przecież nie mogę zamknąć okna, nie mogę być aż takim egoistą, muszę zrozumieć, że nie jestem sam. Jeśli skupię się na czymś innym, być może uda mi się nawet zasnąć…  
W następnej sekundzie orientuję się, że nic nie stoi przecież na przeszkodzie bym wstał, bym po prostu wstał i zamknął to cholerne okno, a potem ukrył zmarznięte ciało pod podwójną warstwą pościeli i dodatkowym kocem, tak na wszelki wypadek. Huczy mi w głowie.   
Wstaję pospiesznie z łóżka, czując cisnące się mi do oczu łzy, które za wszelką cenę próbuję stłumić, wpychając sobie dłoń w usta.   
Wariuję, wariuję, najprawdopodobniej już dawno zwariowałem.  
Nie rozumiem motywów swoich postępowań. Kiedy tylko wyłączam myślenie i zdrowy rozsądek, moje ciało przejmuje nade mną kontrolę, tak jakby żyło własnym życiem. Robię wtedy mnóstwo niezrozumiałych rzeczy, wmawiając sobie, że mam ku temu jakiś powód i być może takowy istnieje, ale jeszcze o nim nie wiem.  
Wariuję, wariuję.

*

Budzę się z koszmaru kilka godzin później, rozpalony gorączką i nie jestem tym zdziwiony, zważywszy na to, że potwornie przemarzłem. Próbuję zapomnieć o głośnych hukach, jaskrawych światłach i histerycznym śmiechu ciemnowłosej Lily, na który składał się mój sen, jednak jestem oszołomiony, zmęczony i chcę po prostu swój pieprzony umysł z powrotem, chcę rozumieć, dlaczego nie potrafię znaleźć sobie miejsca, dlaczego wykonuję te wszystkie idiotyczne czynności. Płaczę, przeraźliwie płaczę, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Trzęsę się cały, próbując łapać oddech w obolałe płuca, jednak targany spazmami i potwornym kaszlem, nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić i niemal się duszę. Łzy ciekną mi po policzkach długimi strumieniami, skapując na brodę i klatkę piersiową, a ja na oślep wyciągam przed siebie dłonie, szukając go, próbując odnaleźć w pościeli ciepło ciała, które z całą pewnością przyniosłoby mi ulgę. Opuszki moich palców natykają się na pustkę i wpadam w jeszcze większą panikę, bo obok mnie nie ma nikogo, jestem tutaj zupełnie sam i nie mogę tego znieść. Mój szloch przeradza się w histerię i nie jestem zdziwiony, gdy pół minuty później, moja matka przytula mnie mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej, próbując mnie uspokoić, zwabiona do sypialni moim głośnym majaczeniem. Gładzi delikatnie moje ramiona i wgłębienie w plecach między łopatkami, jednak jej drobna dłoń nie jest tym, czego potrzebuje moje ciało i wyję w jej ramionach jak zranione zwierzę, i przeklinam na głos pustkę, która panuje w mojej głowie, i przeklinam niesprawiedliwy los, który zabrał mi wszystko. Anne zostaje ze mną do rana i udaje mi się usnąć na pół godziny, gdy moja ciężka głowa opadła na jej kolana.

  
*

  
Ściskam delikatnie Gemmę, starając się nie zrobić krzywdy jej, ani jej nienarodzonemu dziecku. Dziewczyna śmieje się pod nosem, że jestem cholernie przewrażliwiony, a ja kiwam głową, przyznając jej rację. Podchodzę do rodziców, zaciskając dłoń na pasku swojej skórzanej torby odrobinę mocniej.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jeśli udało ci się zbudować z kimś coś silnego, to nigdy nie odchodzi na dobre, twoje ciało nigdy tej więzi nie zapomina, nawet jeśli twój umysł ci na to pozwolił – mruczę do ucha Anne, w której objęciach się znalazłem. Kiwa głową, na znak, że mnie rozumie. Robin, mój ojczym klepie mnie uspokajająco po plecach.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien, synu? - pyta, ściskając mnie za dłoń.  
\- Nie wiem, tato – odpowiadam, zgodnie z prawdą. - Chyba go potrzebuję. Sądzę, że go potrzebuję. Potrzebuję nakładać rano pastę na jego cholerną szczoteczkę do zębów, gdy on jest zbyt zaspany, by to robić. Potrzebuję parzyć dla niego mocną herbatę z podwójną ilością mleka i cukru, potrzebuję wietrzyć dla niego sypialnię, potrzebuję czuć go przy sobie w nocy, gdy obudzę się z koszmaru. Zapomniałem wszystkich szczegółów z naszego życia, ale moje ciało pamięta każde nasze wspólne przyzwyczajenie, pamięta to wszystko, nawet jeśli w mojej głowie pozostaje pustka. Cholernie za nim tęsknię, mamo – zwracam się do niej, gdy dostrzegam pojedynczą łzę, spływającą po jej policzku. - Czuję się teraz taki… pusty w środku i nie dam rady już dłużej w ten sposób, czy to w porządku? - pytam, pocierając skroń.  
\- Jedź, Harry – mówi stanowczo, popychając mnie w kierunku auta, przy którym bawiąc się kluczykami, stał Ashton. - Nigdy nie widziałam cię szczęśliwszego niż w dniu Wigilii, gdy przy tobie był i o ciebie dbał. Po prostu do niego jedź i poproś, by przyjął cię z powrotem – dodaje, a wszystkie wnętrzności ściskają mi się z nerwów

*

Prawie mdleję ze zdenerwowania, gdy drżącymi palcami naciskam dzwonek do drzwi naszego mieszkania. Louis otwiera je siedem moich oddechów później i zerka na mnie błękitnymi oczyma, w których maluje się czysta czułość i lekkie zaskoczenie. Wygląda pięknie, nawet jeśli wydaje mi się zaniedbany i wychudzony. Chcę tylko znaleźć się blisko niego, chcę poczuć ulgę.  
\- Już nawet nie wiem, o czym myślę, kiedy nie myślę o Tobie – wyduszam z siebie, a potem wyciągam ramiona i przytulam się do niego i pozwalam, by to on przytulał mnie. Jego ciepło rozlewa się falami po całym moim ciele.  
Pochylam się, by ostrożnie pocałować go prosto w spierzchnięte wargi, które idealnie pasują do moich.

 


End file.
